Tiny Dancer
by YamiNixen
Summary: AU- GilxOz- Oz is just a regular 17 year old boy- if you don't include his messed up childhood, the fact that he may or may not have a crush on his best friend/teacher, and the fact that he loves to dance. Way better then it sounds! Chapter 5 up!
1. When We Were Young

**Tiny Dancer**

Pairing- GilbertxOz

Chapter 1- When We Were Young…

Oz Vessalius stepped out of his blue convertible and carelessly hit the button that locked his car. After the car beeped twice, assuring him that the car was locked, Oz shifted the strap on his blue duffle bag so that it didn't cut into his skin. He looked across street and took a moment to marvel at the black bricked, Victorian styled house that stood out against the normal suburban background. Oz gave a small smile and quickly checked his reflection in his car mirror. His blond hair lightly brushed in front of his emerald green eyes. And as much as Oz was comfortable in his own skin (some would say to the point of almost being cocky and self-centered), he couldn't stand the fact that he had a small cowlick in the front. His hair didn't stick up funny, it just… stuck out. He frowned and gave his hair a little toss then huffed in defeat as it simply returned to its original shape. _It's not like my looks matter anyways. _Oz reminded himself. _It's only Gil. _Oz's heart gave a small flutter at the thought of Gilbert Nightray, but he quickly gave himself a mental slap. Oz had always been fond of Gil, but lately his feelings had been getting stronger. Oz simply chose to ignore them, and labelled his growing affection for the older man as teenage hormones going out of control.

Oz Vessalius and Gilbert Nightray's history all started back when Gilbert moved next door to Oz. Gilbert was 8 and Oz had just turned 5. Gilbert was a shy kid, and Oz- well, Oz was not. For weeks, the young Vessalius chased after the Nightray, ordering him to become his playmate and to play silly games. Gilbert, too nice to say no, played with Oz and fulfilled his every wish, no matter how ridiculous (not like he had a choice anyways). And no matter where Oz ended up, whether it was the roof of his house, or across town, Gilbert was always there to bail him out.

They were always there for one another. Gilbert was there to comfort Oz when his dad left, when Alice (Oz's ex-girlfriend) dumped him on their 1st year anniversary and when Oz broke his arm at a basketball game (even though Oz refused to leave the team in the final minute of the game). Oz had been there to watch Gilbert graduate with high honours from Pandora High, and to give Gil a standing ovation in the town's youth play. Long story short- they had grown as close as brothers in the last 13 years. Everyone in town spoke of not Gilbert Nightray or Oz Vessalius, but of Gilbert Nightray _and _Oz Vessalius. Always together, never apart.

Now Oz, at the ripe age of 17, and Gilbert, just turned 21, were still as thick as thieves. Gilbert had graduated high school, but got his own house in town and was going to the local university and taking day classes. Oz was starting his last year of high school at Pandora High, also trying to get into the University of Pandora. Oz had long ago stolen Gil's house key and made a copy of it ("For emergency purposes!" Oz claimed when Gil found out), so Oz came over and visited nearly every day after school. They practically lived together, which is exactly what they planned to do once Oz had graduated school.

Oz strutted across the abandoned street without looking, humming a nonsensical tune to himself. The fall leaves had just started to litter the sidewalk and road, and, of course, Oz went out of his way to step on a leaf just to hear the satisfying _crunch _that each leaf made. He opened the steel gate that lead to the walkway of house number 15 and jabbed his key into the rusted lock. Oz gave a slight push with his shoulder and opened the door. A wave of smells hit him- spicy but in a not overpowering way. Oz drooled a little and closed the door behind him, dropping his duffle bag on the floor. Oz took a quick surveillance of the house. Dark mahogany wood, which polished to perfection, lined on the floor and was on the stairs leading up to the second floor. The walls, painted a nice velvety red, caught the reflection of the late afternoon sun. And, veering off from the main hallway, was a room with a small loveseat and matching single seat, a baby grand piano and a bookshelf, filled with encyclopaedias, textbooks, recipe books and a few fluffy romantic novels. He heard the sound of pots falling and soft swearing coming from the kitchen. Oz chuckled and kicked off his beaten up sneakers.

"Honey, I'm home!" Oz jokingly called out as he started walking towards the source of the noise. _This practically __**is **__my home. _Oz thought to himself.

"Oz?" he heard Gil yell from the kitchen. "How was scho-OH MY!" Pots crashed and the sound of plates breaking made Oz walk a little faster.

"Gil?" Oz called out. "Gil, are you okay…?" Oz turned the corner to find Gil lying on the floor, three pots and two broken plates around him. Oz ran to Gil's side, quickly stepping around the broken china.

"Oz!" Gil said in a high pitched voice. "Be careful- stay back! You could cut your feet on the china!"

"I'm fine Gil, geez. You're the clumsy one that fell in the first place!" Oz teased. Gil gave him a look and stood up. Gilbert had surprisingly black hair, black as raven feathers, but it was as soft as cat's fur (not like Gil liked that analogy- he was allergic to the so called 'demon creatures'). His long hair dusted his cheeks, covering his golden eyes. Oz chuckled when he saw Gilbert wearing the apron he has bought Gil for his 20th birthday. It was pink and said "Kiss the cook" on it. It had a pocket with a small heart on it.

Gilbert quickly grabbed Oz by his waist and placed him a nearby counter. Oz, though seventeen years old and nearly a man, was still quite slight and lean, so this proved to be quite easy. Oz pouted at the older man, hating the fact that Gilbert was stronger then him but looked just a lean.

"Stay here- I'm going to clean this up." Gil said sternly as he tip-toed around the broken shards.

"How'd ya fall in the first place?" Oz asked out loud as Gilbert pulled a broom and pan out of the nearby closet. "Are you that stupid to trip over your own feet?"

"Ha ha, very funny." Gilbert said flatly as he swept up the shards. "How was your day at school?"

"Boring, as usual." Oz moaned dramatically. "Ms. Kate made me stay in during lunch and forced me to write lines. _Write lines, Gil. _What year is she in, 1943?"

"What?" Gil looked up at Oz. "What did you do!"

"Nothing!" Oz said quickly. Gil raised an eyebrow and gave him a look. Oz shifted uncomfortably under his cold stare.

"All I did was show up a _few _minutes late to third period." Oz said meekly.

"OZ!" Gilbert snapped. "You know you're going to get a suspension if you keep trying to ditch class!" Oz shot Gil the 'innocent puppy dog' look and threw in a whimper for effect. Gil sighed and shook his head, and continued with his sweeping.

"You're not going to get into Pandora U if you keep this up, Oz." he warned softly.

"Well, I don't have to worry about that for another 4 months, when I actually _apply _to UOP." Oz smiled, happy that Gilbert wasn't actually mad at him.

"Just promise me that you won't skip class again. Ever." Gil stated. Oz sighed dramatically.

"But class is so booorrrinnnng-" Oz started to whine.

"Ah- Oz. Promise me." Gil said seriously, furrowing his brows. Oz pouted and quietly huffed 'fine'. Gil gave a soft smile, tossed the broken plates in the trash and ruffled Oz's golden locks. Oz smiled and hopped down from the counter.

"Ah! Be careful Oz!" Gil squeaked. "I still haven't vacuumed! There still could be pieces lying around-!"

"Gil, you were sweeping for 10 minutes. You most defiantly got it all." Oz said confidently.

"But you're in bare feet. If I missed a piece, you can cut your foot right open!" Gil whined.

"You're in bare feet too!" Oz accusingly pointed to Gilbert's tiny feet. "And you're feet are _far _more important then mine!" Oz reminded Gil.

After another ten minutes of arguing over whose feet were more important, Gilbert finally managed to get both himself and Oz to wear their sneakers, at least while in the kitchen. Oz happily did his homework at the kitchen table (or, at least, pretended to do his homework when really was doodling in the margins) and Gil finished his cooking and cleaning. A staticy radio was on in the corner of the room, playing some song by the pop band called 'Cobra Starship'. Oz hummed along to the song, tapping out the beat with his foot under the table.

"Here," Gil said placing a bowl in front of Oz. "Your favourite- chilli." Oz smiled and pushed his half –done homework aside. Oz started shovelling it into his mouth, ignoring the fact that it was burning his throat.

"Careful! It's just off the stove!" Gil warned as he sat down next to the young Vessalius. Oz grabbed Gilbert's glass of milk and chugged it.

"I can't help it!" Oz managed to say while gasping for air. "You're cooking is the best Gil~" Gil blushed and quietly smiled into his own bowl of chilli.

The two boys chatted on pointlessly, discussing whatever happened to cross their minds at the moment. They finished their dinner and washed the dishes, stopping the conversation momentarily to listen to the radio still going on in the background. Oz swished his hips back and forth to the beat of the music and Gil quietly sang along. Somewhere in the house, a grandfather clock started to chime.

"Oh crap!" Gil yelped. "It's nearly 6 o'clock! We should really get started on your lesson! Your uncle will kill me if you're home late again on a school night!"

"Psht," Oz rolled his eyes. "Uncle Oscar? Kill you? You're practically family Gil. He wouldn't kill you."

"Still, Oz, we need to get you home in time so that you can get your sleep. You need it to keep up your grades and school work." Gil lectured.

"Meh," Oz shrugged, but still wandered into the hallway to grab his blue duffle bag. Gil swiftly went upstairs and came back down a few minutes later, wearing loose black sweat pants and white tank top. His long black hair tied back with a blue ribbon. Oz, in his absence, had changed into emerald green shorts and loose white t-shirt.

"Meet you in the studio," Gil said as Oz tied up his shoes.

"'Kay," Oz said. Oz watched as Gil opened the door to the basement and flicked on the light. Gil quickly walked down the stairs and out of Oz's eyesight. Oz finished tying his shoes and did a couple of quick stretches.

"Alright," he said quietly to himself. "Let's do this."

Hello! My name is YamiNixen, but you can call me Nix, or Nixen if you want. Well, that's the first chapter of my new story 'Tiny Dancer'. Sorry if it's a little rough around the edges- this is the first fanfic I've ever written. I hope you like it- I kinda do. I can take a little criticism, but keep it kind! I won't stand for bullying.

I hope you guys enjoy reading it. I have a general idea where it's going and, obviously, it's a GilxOz fic so at least THAT will stay constant! Lol.

Please review :3

Until next time.


	2. Show me a pierre do ate

Chapter 2- Show me a 'pierre-do-ate'

Oz happily bounced down the stairs that lead to the basement, or as they so rightly called it, 'the studio'.

"Oh cool," Oz smiled. "You hooked up the new speakers!" The studio was Gilbert's pride and joy. The basement had been transformed into a mini-dance studio. Two of the fours walls were lined with mirrors, a dance bar attached to one of the blank walls. Black speakers were hooked to each corner of the room, with the main boom box resting on a shelf. The walls were painted a light yellow and a few small windows brought in light from the outside. Gilbert was doing some light stretches in the center of the room, glancing up at Oz as he walked towards him.

"Yeah, it was a pain to do, but worth it." Gilbert said.

"They look good. All professional and stuff." Oz agreed. Gilbert smiled and Oz's heart did another little flutter. _Why does he have to smile like __**that**__? _Oz wondered to himself.

"Come on, start doing your stretches." Gil instructed. Oz sighed and bent over to touch his toes. It was hard to believe that only a few years ago Oz could reach past his knees. Gilbert practically sat on Oz's back to force him to stretch. Now this was as easy as breathing. Oz did a few more stretches as Gilbert scrolled through his iPod in search for a good song. Once satisfied with his song selection, Gilbert plopped his iPod into the boom box and hit play. A soft tune started to play and Oz groaned inwardly. Oz knew the song well- it was Gilbert's favourite start up piece- Vulnerable by the Secondhand Serenade. Gilbert always started the sessions with a slow piece and 'vulnerable' was almost always the song of choice. Oz liked the song, he really did, but he preferred to dance to a song with a fast beat or catchy lyrics. Quite the opposite of Gil, but never did they argue on what song to play. Gilbert had control over the music- _that _was certain.

Gilbert moved back to Oz's side and waited a few beats. Then, gracefully, he started to move. It was a pointless routine, simply a warm up to their sessions that they both could do in their sleep, but it was Oz's favourite. It was the first routine he ever learned with Gilbert. They moved in sync, Gilbert with his eyes closed, feeling the music and breathing in the notes and Oz, eyes wide open, carefully watching their reflection. They moved in such sync and with such grace that it was hard to believe that it was only a warm up routine. If anyone had witnessed their dancing, they would simply stop and stare.

Oz's eyes started to glaze over and soon, his short attention span made him focus in on the only other thing in the room- Gil. The song, on repeat, had started to play again for the second time. Oz stopped dancing and simply watched Gil, happy to stand aside and let Gil be consumed by the music. One more then one occasion, Gilbert had spent their entire lesson mindlessly doing the same routine over and over again, lost in the music. Oz watched as Gilbert did jumps, bent backwards and spun in circles, completely oblivious to the world around him. _He always looks so peaceful when he dances… _Oz thought to himself. _Just like before…_

Oz was seven years old when he discovered Gil's secret passion for dancing. Oz, being the loud naive boy that he was, had stormed into the Nightray household on a random Thursday, angry that Gil was late for their play date by a full 3 minutes. Oz ran up to Gilbert's room and practically ripped the door off its hinges.

"GILBERT!" Oz yelled "WHAT ARE YOU- doing?" There was the eleven year old Gilbert, listening to music through his headphones, and dancing. Oz stood in the doorframe, watching Gilbert hum to himself and dance around his room. Oz had never seen any boy dance before- some girls in his class would dance during recess but not like this. They would prance around, doing stupid little turns randomly and waving their arms in an unsynchronized fashion. But Gilbert- Gilbert was dancing in a way that made Oz's heart pound. Gil's graceful moves were delicate, almost elegant; if anything they were too quick (what can you expect? Gilbert was only a kid). Gilbert seemed lost in his own world, a smile painted on his face in an expression of bliss. Only when Gilbert did a turn did he see the bewildered Oz. Gil's face turned beet red in a matter of seconds and, in surprise, fell to the floor with a loud _thud._

"Gil!" Oz said, running over. "Are you okay-"

"Get out!" Gilbert cried, pushing Oz away. Oz stood back and blinked. Gil's face, red with embarrassment and shame, had two small tear tracks running down his cheeks.

"Gil…" Oz said softly. He had never see Gil so- angry? No… Upset? Maybe… Vulnerable? Defiantly.

"Just leave Oz," Gilbert said, wiping his eyes. Oz blinked, looked at Gil one more time, then turned and left without another sound.

For a full week, Gilbert avoided all contact with Oz, which was a very hard thing to do since they lived right next door to one another. Oz would tear after Gil, shouting his name and causing a scene every time the blond caught sight of the black haired boy. But Gil would just run away. It wasn't until the following Friday that Oz finally trapped Gilbert inside his own house. Oz had barged into Gil's house right after he saw the boy come home from school.

"Gil!" Oz shouted into the quiet house. "Gil, where are you?" A soft click from upstairs told Oz that Gil had locked himself away in his room. Oz quickly ran upstairs and tried to open Gil's door. But Gil, predicting Oz's motivation, had barricaded the door.

"Gil," Oz said into the door. "Gil, open the door. Gil stop being stupid!" Oz pounded on the door, yelling, threatening, begging and pleaded for Gil to at least come out and _talk _to him. Oz pounded on the door with his tiny fist, ignoring the pain that shot up his arm. Oz yelled until his throat hurt, but kept on yelling anyways. Oz was determined to find out what was wrong with Gilbert.

"Gil, if you don't open this door in the next three seconds-! I'll… I'll…" Oz yelled into the white wood. "I'll go outside and crawl in through the window!" A beat, then the sound of shuffling furniture came from the other side of the door. The door whooshed open and Oz, who had been putting all his weight onto the door, fell face first into Gilbert.

They tumbled to the floor and Glibert, after seeing if Oz was actually bleeding or seriously injured, pushed the smaller boy off him.

"If you try to crawl through my window, you could fall of the roof and die." Gilbert muttered, avoiding eye contact with the younger child. Oz pouted, rubbing his head.

"Well, that's what you get for ignoring me this whole week!" Oz yelled, his voice throbbing with pain at this point.

"Well, that's what _you _get for invading my privacy!" Gil yelled back. Oz was taken aback- Gilbert _never _raised his voice. Ever. He was always such a pushover. But, here Gilbert stood, towering over the young Vessalius, eyes alight with fire and anger.

"But Gil-" Oz started.

"I was dancing Oz!" Gilbert blurted out. "That's right- I was _dancing! _ Ballet, jazz, tap, the whole thing!" Gilbert's face was flushed with a light blush as he ranted. "I like to dance! No, I LOVE to dance! It's fun and I'm actually good at it! The best boy in my class! Okay, there are only three other boys in my class, BUT STILL! I like to dance! I know it's girly and wimpy and you have every right to tease me but do not, DO NOT, try and talk me out of it!" Gilbert panted and shook with a little extra energy he had yet to release. Oz merely looked at the older boy in silence and stood up. He brushed some invisible lint off his pants and walked over to Gil. Gil stood a little taller; preparing for the string of taunts that he was sure was going to come his way. Oz stood in front of Gil, raised his arm and-

FLICK.

"Ow!" Gilbert whined. Oz had flicked him right in the forehead. "What was that for?"

"I'm not stupid, Gil! I know what dancing is!" Oz angrily said. "I was just wondering what you were _doing. _What the _move _was called. The one you messed up on." This time it was Gilbert's turn to stare in disbelief.

"Wha..what?" Gilbert stuttered.

"You heard me. What was the move?" Oz said impatiently. "I wanna learn it. If _I _can learn it, then _you _should be able to do it too."

"It's called a pirouette." Gilbert said in a sceptic tone.

"Show me," Oz demanded.

"What?"

"Are you stupid? I said, SHOW ME!" Oz shouted. Gilbert covered his ears and nodded.

"I'll show you… but don't you care that I… I…"

"That you dance?" Oz finished. Gilbert nodded. Oz reached up and gave Gil another flick on the forehead.

"OW! OZ- STOP THAT!" Gilbert whined.

"Why would I care about that?" Oz stated simply. Gilbert stared down at the younger boy, lost for words. "It's something that makes you happy, and you are good at it. That is just the way you are. Why should I be angry at you for doing something you love?" Gilbert stared at Oz, bewildered that such a young boy could speak such words of wisdom.

"Now," Oz declared. "Show me what a pierre-do-ate is!"

"…It's pronounced 'pir-ou-ette' Oz…"

"Shuddup Gilbert." _Flick._

"OZ! STOP IT!"

Oz grinned in spite of himself. Years have past since then and they haven't gotten in a fight since. Gilbert showed him how to dance for the first time and Oz had explained to Gilbert what should have been obvious- that friends accept each other for who they are, despite what they like to do.

"Oz?" Gil's voice spoke out. "Oz?"

"Hmm?" Oz blinked and focused in on Gilbert. Gil waited, hands on his hips and head slightly cocked to the right.

"Where were you?"

"Just remembering the first time we danced together." Oz grinned happily. Gilbert snorted and grinned.

"The first time you did a 'pierre-do-ate'?"

"Shuddup Gil." Oz blushed. "I _was_ only seven."

"Mhmm," Gilbert said with a wave of his hand. "Are you ready to start?"

"Yes sir!" Oz happily skipped to Gilbert's side. "What routine today?"

"I think we should work on the pop routine. We've almost completed it, but I wanna see if the next step is okay with the timing." Gilbert and Oz didn't dance in competition together. Oz was merely Gil's stand in partner for whatever the older man was planning for him and his actual dance partner, a girl by the name of Sharon Rainsworth. Oz and Sharon were about the same weight, so Gil got to practice all of his routines with Oz as a stand in. However clear Oz made it that he was in fact _NOT A GIRL, _he enjoyed spending all this time with Gilbert and to bounce ideas off one another. Oz and Gil did some routines for fun and for extra practice, but they mostly worked on whatever Gil and Sharon were planning.

"I like this routine!" Oz smiled. "Have you figured out the ending yet?"

"I think so." Gil hummed. Gilbert grabbed the remote that was attached to his sweatpants and clicked 'play'. The song 'Like A G6' by the Far East Movement blasted through the speakers.

"Ready?" Gilbert asked.

"Bring it on." Oz smiled, jumping right in to first position.

They danced through the routine about 40 different times, stopping and starting the song over and over again to get the timing _juuuust _right. By the end, Oz and Gil were dripping with sweat and trying to catch their breath.

"Great," Gil said. "I think that's all we need for today."

"Great," Oz repeated, panting. He dramatically flopped to the floor and smiled. "You guys- you guys are _so _winning first place." Gilbert sat down next to him and smiled.

"I sure hope so. Competition is in 3 months. That seems like forever, but it will be here before we know it." Oz smiled and sat up.

"Cool down?"

"Yeah." Oz grabbed Gil's wrists and did a few cool down stretches. While they warmed up separately, they did partner stretches to cool down. They ignored the faint odour that was being admitted from the other male and the sweat that made their skin stick together. Feeling another person pull at all their muscles and joints, loosing them up in a massage like fashion, was totally worth the smell.

After a few minutes, Gil stood up and tossed Oz a blue towel.

"Well, time for you to go. It's nearly…" He looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. "Ten. Crap. You'd better get going." Oz nodded and slowly moved to gather his things.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?" Oz said.

"Yeah- wait, no." Gil said, running his fingers through his hair. "I have a late lecture tomorrow. But I'll see you Saturday."

"Oh, okay." Oz said, trying hard not to let the disappointment creep into his voice. "I guess I'll see you then." Gilbert and Oz walked up stairs, turning the studio lights off as they went. Gil opened the front door as Oz put on his outdoor sneakers. A late summer breeze welcomed them both, causing Oz to shiver a little. Although the breeze was warm, the sweat that covered Oz's body made it cold.

"Good luck for tomorrow." Oz said to Gil as he started walking outside.

"Bye Oz," Gil smiled. In a spilt second, Oz turned around and wrapped his arms around Gil. Oz took a deep breath and breathed in Gil's scent- it was warm and comforting, just like Gil. Gil gave him a small hug back and then pulled away, their skin making a ripping sound as they separated.

"You need to shower Gil," Oz laughed as he ran down the steps towards his car.

"So do you!" Gil shouted back. Oz unlocked his car and threw his duffle bag in the bag. Hopping in the driver's seat and giving a final good bye wave to Gil, Oz pulled out and drove home.

Oz took the long way home, happy to just listen to the radio and feel the wind through his hair. As he parked his car in his driveway, he noted that the next door neighbour's cat was sitting on their porch. He got out of his car and walked over to the cat.

"Hello Cheddar." He cooed. "Did you get locked out again?" He picked up the grey and white little cat and skipped next door. He knocked on the red door and called out to Mrs. Yuuki.

The door opened after a few minutes to reveal a young girl, with light blond hair and bright green eyes.

"Oh hey Ada," Oz smiled, not expecting to see his younger sister. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Oz, thank goodness!" Ada whispered. "I offered to help take in Mrs. Yuuki's groceries but she got talking and I can't leave!"

"Ah, I see. Wanna let me in?" Oz said, walking past Ada. He walked into the house, the smell of Earl Grey tea forever staining the air.

"Mrs. Yuuki?" he called out.

"Oz? Is that you? Come here, dear, I'm in the living room." Oz walked in to find Mrs. Yuuki sitting in her favourite chair, knitting away at some scarf. Her big goggle like glasses where perched on her noses, about 1 cm away from falling off. A large blanket covered most of her body and her white hair stood up on end.

"Hello Mrs. Yuuki. I found Cheddar outside and thought I should bring him in." Oz smiled.

"Oh what a thoughtful young man you are! Just set him down anywhere," Mrs Yuuki grinned a toothy grin. Oz placed the cat on a near by couch and turned to Mrs. Yuuki.

"How are you today Mrs. Yuuki?"

"Oh, fine, just fine. My legs were hurting a bit earlier and your lovely sister offered to help me take in my groceries-"

"Oh is that were she was?" Oz interrupting, acting surprised. "Uncle Oscar and I have been looking all over for her! Has she finished unloading them?"

"Oh yes, you can take her now."

"Thank you Mrs. Yuuki. Have a good evening," Oz said, pushing his sister out the door.

"Not a problem my dears! Have a good night!" Oz shut the door behind him and sighed. Once Mrs. Yuuki got talking, it was hard to make her stop! He couldn't blame Ada for wanting to leave.

"Thanks Oz!" Ada smiled. She leaned in for a hug then pulled back. "PU! You stink, Oz!"

"Aw, is that all I get for rescuing you from that chatterbox? An insult? No hug?" Oz joked, an evil glint in his eye. "Harsh Ada. Come on, gimme a hug!"

"AH! NO OZ!" Ada said, running away. They laughed as they raced towards their house and right up until they ran into a wall of meat. They fell back onto one another and looked up to see what they had run into.

"Hello you two. Nice to see you've remembered to come home."

"Oh… hey Uncle…" Oz and Ada said weakly. Uncle Oscar, in his blue footie pyjamas and reading glasses towered over the teens. He gave a fake smile and said in a sweat voice.

"So… do you know what time it is?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So that's chapter two! I just want to say a big ol' THANK YOU to those who added this to their story alert/favourite or added ME to their favourite authors/author alert! This was a WAY bigger response then I thought I would get and I hope I won't let you down!

Sorry if this chapter was a little wordy. I really wanted to get the backstory in. I dunno how much of their childhood I shall reveal but we'll find out I guess.

I'm going to try and upload a chapter every 3-5 days but please keep in mind I do have school and it is getting close to exam time so be patient! If I forget to upload, just wait it out!

Please review 3

Until next time, lots of love!


	3. GO FIGHTING HARES!

Chapter 3- GO FIGHTING HARES!

The alarm clock on Oz's bedside table had gone through quite the beating since Oz entered high school. Every day, Oz would pick up the alarm clock and hurtle it across the room. That poor blue piece of plastic was being held together by about 6 strands of duct tape, four rubber bands and one butterfly clip. But, just like every day for the past 3 years, it received the same brutal treatment every morning. It would go off at 6:38 a.m. and at 6:43 a.m. it would be grabbed by the sleeping boy and thrown against the opposite wall.

Oz, after about 5 minutes of listening to his sturdy alarm clock beep across the room, slumped out of bed and woozily made his way to the clock. He would turn it off, yawn, and then return it to the bedside table where he could efficiently grab it the next morning. Oz blindly hunted in his closet for a clean pair of shorts and got dressed for school. Pandora High School was a public school, and that thankfully meant that he had no stuffy uniform to wear every day. Unlike his sister, Oz begged and pleaded to go to the public school that was about a 20 minute drive instead of going to the reformed Pandora Academy just a 10 minute walk from their front door. Oz said he would rather _DIE _than go to such a pompous and traditional school like Pandora Academy. And, of course, Oz got his way in the end. His father couldn't careless where Oz went to school, but Oz's uncle was a whole other story. It took about 3 months of whining, pleading and blackmailing to convince Uncle Oscar to let Oz go to Gil's old school. _'But it was totally worth it'_ Oz thought to himself.

Pandora H.S. was possibly one of his favourite places to go… besides Gil's house. And although the school was filled with teachers, homework, and tests, Oz loved to see his friends every day and to see a school spirit that was squashed at Pandora Academy. (Oz heard that Pandora Academy had _one spirit week! _ONE! That was hardly acceptable for him- Pandora High had a spirit day every other week and a whole week of them in each semester!) Oz pulled on a pair of plaid green shirts, a white collared t-shirt and threw on a red tie just for fun. He tugged on his beaten leather boots and grabbed his backpack before bouncing his way downstairs.

Uncle Oscar normally was at work when he woke up, so it was just him and Ada in the mornings. Ada was sitting at the counter, munching happily at the bowl of 'Corn Pops' that was placed in front of her. Her pristine white uniform almost made Oz's eyes hurt. A spotless white blazer, skirt, tights and bow with a matching black vest and shoes. The school's crest lay on the breast of the jacket. To think he would have to wear the _male _version of that uniform if he went to Pandora Academy. It just was _asking _to get dirty.

"Morning Ada," Oz growled/yawned to his younger sister.

"Good morning Oz," she replied, obviously use to his brother's grumbly tone. Though he doesn't look like it, Oz was no morning person. He ripped open the refrigerator door and grabbed an orange juice box. He impaled the straw into the small box and quickly drained it of all its contents.

"Hey Ada," Oz said, feeling a little better now that he had some OJ. "Do you wanna drive to school today?"

"Sure, that would be great!" Ada smiled. "Emily and I were going to work on our project this morning and she gets there so early! It would be nice if we started at the same time." Oz nodded and said

"Be ready in fifteen?" She nodded and continued eating her cereal. Oz popped some bread in the toaster. It shot out a few seconds later, just lightly browned and Oz grabbed it.

"OH! HOTHOTHOTHOT!" Oz yelped, dropping the toast on the counter. Ada snorted into her cereal, amused by her brother's childishness. He blew on his hand, and reached for the butter with his other hand. He slapped a wad of butter on the toast, waited for it to melt a little bit, and then took a huge bite.

"Meat yo' ou'side" Oz said with his mouthful. She nodded and quickly finished her bowl of cereal. Oz ran upstairs to brush his teeth and wash his face. He took a quick look in the mirror, made sure his hair looked rather tame, then bounded outside.

He unlocked his car, which, now that he looked at it, was looking rather dirty.

"I should really wash you," he thought out loud.

"Yes you should," Ada said, just coming out of the house. "I don't want to be seen riding in such a dirty car." She joked, locking the door behind her.

"Well, if it's so _dirty,_" Oz joked, getting into his car "Then you can just _walk_ to school!" He laughed manically as he slowly pretended to pull out of the driveway.

"No, Oz! Wait!" Ada cried, running after the car. "No, it's beautiful! I love your car!"

"I dunno," Oz said slowly. "You said some pretty mean things to Beatrice." Ada looked at him blankly.

"Beatrice?" she asked.

"My car," he said, patting the dashboard. "Apologize to her."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Fine, I'm sorry."

"Ah, that wasn't meaningful."

"I don't care. Let me in."

"No."

"Oz, unlock the door."

"Say sorry to Beatrice~"

"Ugh, Oz! I'm going to be late! My school starts twenty minutes before yours you know!"

"Say it like you mean it!"

"AHHH! FINE! BEATRICE THE CAR, I AM SORRY IF I HURT YOUR FEELINGS!"

"Ha ha, just kidding sis," Oz smirked. "Come on get in." Ada rolled her eyes and hopped in the front seat.

"You're impossible."

"But you love me~"

"Yeah, yeah, drive funny boy."

A short five minutes later, Oz pulled up to the impressive looking school. It was shaped like a castle, made of brick and stone, with lions carved out of marble guarding the entrance way. It had an impressive monument just inside the entrance in the courtyard. It was the school's crest and motto "Nos una proelium, solus caderet" in the middle of a fountain. (Oz asked Ada what it meant one day. She said it's along the lines of 'we fight together, fall alone'. Scary)

"You could have gone to school with me, you know." Oz said, staring at the frozen lions. "You're only in grade nine- I bet you could switch out if you pretended that the kids were bullying you. Unless they really _are _bullying you. In which case, show them to me! I'll show them what bullying _really is-_"

"No! I'm not being bullied Oz!" Ada said quickly. "Besides, Pandora Academy is great! I've made lot of nice friends and the teachers are all great."

"Yeah, 'great'," Oz mumbled.

"Thanks for the drive," Ada said sweetly, giving Oz a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good day!" Oz smiled after her. "Don't let those kids bully you around!"

"I won't!" she promised, getting out of the car. Once she was safely inside the school walls, Oz pulled away and set off to his own school.

The warning bell was just ringing as Oz pulled up to Pandora High. That means he had about 10 minutes before first period. He quickly parked his car, gave it an affectionate pat on the hood of the car and raced into the building.

The school's mascot was the 'Fighting Hares', and an intimidating rabbit was placed on every banner in the school. Oz thought that having a bunny wabbit as a school mascot was a little lame; that a lion or bear would have been scarier, but all the same, the school had mad spirit. The school colours, red, black and white, were everywhere in the halls. Oz walked up to his red locker, giving a small wave to some kids from class and opened it up. Now, Oz was a generally organized person, and his locker reflected that. His books found on the shelf, a coat on the coat hanger, some pictures of him and Gil, him and Ada, him with Gil _and_ Ada… last week's gym clothes, an apple core and empty candy wrapper were the only things in his locker. See- _generally _clean. Not spick and span, not a pig. Just a little mess here and there.

"Morning Oz!" A cheerful voice greeted him from behind. Oz turned and smiled at the friendly face.

"Morning Lexis!" Lexis Break was a friend of Oz's, a senior at Pandora High and the daughter of Gil's dance instructor, Professor Break, at Pandora U. She was a little weird, but Oz just accepted that. Her dad was just as weird as she was anyways. She had white hair and bright purple eyes and wore her usual white jacket with dark black jeans and purple tank. Her signature pocket watch hung from her jacket pocket. Oz was pretty sure it was a family heirloom but never bothered to ask her for a real answer.

"…morning," a small voice came from behind Lexis.

"Morning Echo!" Oz smiled, knowing exactly who it was. Echo stood for… well; Oz wasn't really sure what Echo stood for. Echo was just a nickname that Lexis gave her before Oz knew either of them. Oz guessed it was because Echo really just mimicked whatever Lexis said. She was a senior too, but looked like a freshman. She was short, especially standing next to the a 6 foot tall Lexis. She, too, had white hair but had soft blue eyes instead of the shocking purple. Lexis said they were cousins six times removed, but everyone assumed they were sisters.

"Did you have a good night with Gil~" Lexis teased, giving Oz a pointed look.

"Yes, I did," Oz blushed. Lexis was the only one who figured out Oz's semi-crush/confused feelings/hormones out of wack. Lexis, after various threats and blackmailing by Oz, agreed not to tell anyone else. But that didn't stop her from teasing the living daylights out of him.

"Well, did you remember to study for your algebra quiz that Mrs. Kate said you were going to have today?"

"_Study_ for it? I didn't even _remember_ it!" Oz panicked.

"Good, because it's Monday," Lexis said, rapping her knuckles on Oz's head.

"Oh, thanks Lexi. I really needed a heart-attack first thing in the morning." Oz sighed, rolling his eyes. "Hey, have you seen Leo or Elliot today? I wanted to give them back their book."

"Nah, I haven't. What book?" Lexis said, making a grab for Oz's lunch.

"The fifteenth book in the 'Holy Knight' series." Oz said, pushing Lexis away from his lunch.

"I can't believe you still read that series. It for elementary school kids you know," Lexis rolled her eyes.

"How can you say that!" Oz gasped. "The 'Holy Knight' is possibly the _greatest, _most _well written _series ever to exist EVER!"

"Any idiot can write," Lexis said.

"True, anyone _can _write," Oz said. "But only a few are as gifted as he is! Lord Murray is a GENIUS!"

"That's not even his real name," Lexis said. "It's a penname. His real name is-"

"NO!" Oz shouted, drawing some attention by a few passersby. "YOU CAN'T TELL ME!"

"But-"

"NOT KNOWING HIS TRUE IDENTITY MAKES IT EVEN MORE EPIC!" Oz shouted.

"Ugh," Lexis sighed. "You're impossible." Oz smiled at her defeat and closed his locker. Some music started coming over the speaker, signaling that all the students should head to their homeroom classes.

"I've got to go to class." Oz said, waving good bye.

"Laters love," Lexis grinned.

Oz blushed and quickly hurried off to class, where Mrs. Kate stood waiting with a pop quiz.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hey guys! Here's the third chapter of _Tiny Dancer_! I'd like to introduce my first OC in this fanfic- Lexis Break! I wanted another character to be Oz's classmate, but I couldn't really think of a character that would fill the spot successfully since Break was going to be a professor and Sharon was Gil's partner and Alice is an ex right now… so I made up Lexis Break- daughter of the insane Xerxes Break himself! I kinda like her so she may stick around

Sorry if this chapter is a little weak, I've had some major drama at my school, but everything has worked out for the best! I hope you like it and will keep reading!

Please don't forget to review! If you do, there may be a little ozbert fluff in the near future~ *_*


	4. Party like a ROCKSTAR!

Chapter 4- Party like a Rockstar!

It had been a long, torturous Friday for the young Vessalius. Mrs. Kate hadn't been the teacher who decided that today would be a good day to do a pop quiz. Mr. Lunettes, his English teacher, had assigned them a 1000 word essay that had to be completed by the end of the hour long period. Oz had had _enough _of school for the day. The moment the bell rang to signal the end of school, Oz booked it out into the parking lot and practically jumped head first into the driver's seat. Just as he started the car, a hand crashed down on the front of the car. Two voices spoke at the exact same time.

"Where do you think _you're _going, Vessalius?"

"Good afternoon, Oz."

Oz looked up at the duo of voices and shut his car off.

"Hey Leo, hey Elliot." The pair of boys stood right in front of the car. Elliot, the older of the two, had his right hand firmly placed on the hood. His blond spikey hair was shot up like a porcupine. His scowl normally would chill anyone's heart, but it hardly fazed Oz anymore. Standing next to the furious looking boy was his counter part, Leo. Leo was a lot shorter, but had a lot more patience then Elliot. Leo wore his signature glasses that seemed to always have a glare on them. His brown hair covered a lot of his face, but a calm smile still managed to poke through.

"So? Where are you going?" Elliot growled.

"Um, I was planning on going over to visit-"

"Gil?" Leo smiled. Oz gave a confident nod. "Well, Elliot, I told you he'd be busy. Let him go on his way."

"No!" Elliot growled. "Not until he returns my book! He's had it for over a month! How long does it take him to read?"

"Oh!" Oz said, reaching behind him to grab his bookbag. Oz searched through it and found the book, tossing it at the ranting Elliot. "Here you go. I finished it a few days ago, but I kept forgetting to bring it to school."

"Oh…" Elliot said, looking down at the book. "Well… you should take better care of other people's things!"

"Elliot, he took perfect care of your book. Now let him go in peace." Leo said, pushing his glasses farther up on his nose. Elliot growled and moved out of the way. Oz turned on his car and waved at the two boys.

"See you guys Monday!" Oz yelled over his blasting radio.

"Yeah, yeah, go visit your _boyfriend,_"Elliot yelled back. Oz blushed and quickly floored it out of the parking lot.

While Lexis was the only one who actually _knew _about Oz's crush, Elliot and his other friend constantly teased him. They all thought that Oz admired Gil strongly, and would mock him for thinking so fondly of another guy, but no one had ever actually thought of Oz being gay or even bi. Even with Oz being a dancer, no one ever called him 'gay' or 'fag' as an insult. Mostly 'idiot' but that seemed to be Oz's nickname when Elliot was around, so it didn't bother him anymore. Oz absentmindly turned down Gi's street and pulled up infront of his house. He jumped out of his car and skipped up the steps. As he was about to open the door, he noted a yellow sticky note on the door. He ripped it off and scanned over it quickly.

**Oz- incase you forgot (which you most likely did if you are reading this note) I have a late class today at the Univserity stuido. Please don't wait up- I have no idea how long I'm going to be. Love, Gil.**

Oz blushed as he reread 'love, Gil'. Gil wouldn't have thought of 'love' in that way- more like brotherly love, but Oz still carefully folded the note and tucked it away into his backpocket. Oz turned and sighed. Well, now what? He could go home and do his homework… or maybe go play with Ada… of course, homework involved more school work and playing with Ada usually includes his doing something either humiliating or ridiculous- or both. So Oz decided for plan C (which was really plan A)- to go visit Gil at the university! Oz skipped down the steps and hopped back into his car. He flipped through the radio until he came across 'I Wanna Dance with Somebody' by These Kids Wear Crowns. He turned up the volume even more and took off towards Pandora U.

The university was on the other side of town, about a twenty minute walk from Gil's place. Oz new the university almost as well as Gil did. When Gil was in class, Oz would wander aimlessly around campus, introducing himself to anyone who seemed interesting. Now, Oz was known by both students and professors. Gil was pretty embarressed when he first saw Oz talking to a whole bunch of his university dorm mates first year. But Gil just accepted it as 'the Way of the Oz' and moved on in his life (although he ignored the fact that his university friend's remembered Oz more then him, but then again that was 'the Way'). Oz parked himself in the vistor's parking lot and pulled his pass out of the glove compartment. He threw it on his inner dashboard and got out of his car. He gave his lock a click and thought about Gil's schedule.

"Today's Friday and it's about 4:30… where would he be…" Oz thought outloud. There were 7 different buildings on campus, Gil used four for his classes- Spade's Hall, Browning Plaza, Lioning Hall and St. Jack's Centre. Today was Friday so that meant he was at-

"Spade's Hall." Oz smiled triumpantly. He looked around and booked it towards a building with a clocktower.

Oz entered the eeriely quiet building. Some doors were shut, others open. Oz headed up a set of stairs and turned left. He knew Gil's schedule like the back of his hand. Oz skipped past the doors, counting outloud as he went.

"122, 124, 126, 128.." he said not so quietly. "…140!" He grabbed the door and kicked it open. A huge dance studio lay before him. About 30 dancers were scattered about in groups of 4 or 5. Oz scanned the room, ignoring the looks he was getting from a couple of the dancers. There, in the back, was Gil with a couple other dancers. Gil was glistening with a light sweat that covered his body. He wore a black tank top and grey shorts. A blue ribbon held back his raven locks. Oz's heart skipped a beat as he observed the young man from afar. His mouth moved soundlessly and his eyes sparkled with the light in the dance studio. With a cigerette in hand, he looked quite sexy, Oz thought to himself. _Wait…_Oz thought. Oz steamrolled over to Gil, ignoring the 'hellos' people said as he passed by. He reached Gil, gave him a firm wack on the head from behind (causing Gil to bite him tongue) and grabbed the ciggerette out of his hand.

"GILBERT NIGHTRAY!" Oz yelled, causing a scene. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH _THIS_?" Gil turned with wide eyes to face Oz.

"Oz?" he said confused. "W-what are you-"

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Oz yelled. "I THOUGHT YOU GAVE UP SMOKING MONTHS AGO!"

"What do you mean? It's not even lit!" Gil hissed, rubbing his sore head. Oz looekd down at the cig in his hand and blushed to find that, in fact, it _was not _lit.

"Oh…" Oz said "W-well, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE ONE ANYWAYS!" Gil slapped his hand over Oz's mouth.

"Will you lower your voice? This is a classroom and you are in front of others." Oz looked at the people Gil was standing with. Sharon, Gil's 'offical' dance partner and fellow classmate, and the dance instructor Professor Break. Sharron's blond hair was tied up into a ballerina bun and she wore a liliac coloured tank and black booty shorts. She gave a soft smile at Oz, greeting him in a wordless way. Professor Break on the other hand was not dressed for dancing. He wore his heavy white coat, black dress pants and leather shoes. Although Break apperently _never _danced in class or taught them any moves himself, he was a world renowned dance teacher and, as the rumor goes, the best dancer there is. But, no one really knows if he can dance or if he made up the rumor himself. God knows with Break's deceatful record.

"Good afternoon Oz~" Break said in a creepy voice.  
>"Hello, Break," Oz greeted, removing Gil's hand from his mouth. "I hope I didn't intterupt anything."<p>

"Oh no~," Break said. "We're done for today~"

"Yes, we were just discussing our routine with the Professor." Sharron said. "Gilbert was quite excited to share with us his finished dance routine for the pop song. The one you and him worked on yesterday." Oz smiled and glowed a little on the inside. He always liked it when Gil talked about him- even when it was in a sort of business like way.

"Oh? Do you guys like it?" Oz asked, though he aleady knew the answer.

"Of course!" Sharron said with a gaze at Gilbert. "When do we not like a Nightray routine?" Gil blushed a little and mumbled some excuses under his breath.

"Oh Gil, don't be so modest," Oz rolled his eyes, pushing him a little bit. "You're a great dancer and you need to learn to take a completment." Gil smiled a little smile at Oz, making his heart flutter.

"Oh! That's reminds me!" sharron said with a wide smile. "I'm having a party tonight at my place. You guys should totally come."

"A party? I don't know," Gil said at the exact same time Oz said "We'll be there!" They narrowed there eyes at one another.

"Oh come on Gil," Sharron grinned. "It's just a few people from out dance class. Not even a party really- just a large hang out."

"Still, I dunno if I should. I've got an essay to edit for my theory class and a hosue to clean-"

"Gil~" Oz whinned. "I wanna go to the party. I've had such a long day at school. And you can always edit that essay later for the eightyth time. And it wouldn't be any fun without you there." Gil opened his mouth to rebuttle but Sharron faced Gil.

"Gil, you _are _coming to my party." Gil and Oz jumped at Sharron's very scary looking face. A really sweet smile with an underlying sense of doom and threat. Gil stiffly nodded his head.

"Yay!" Oz, Sharron and Break (who had been randomly creeping on the conversation) sang.

"Alright, it's at 7. See you guys then!" Sharron said, skipping away to remind/threaten others. Gil sighed and pulled the ribbon out of his hair, letting it drape on his neck.

"I can't believe I'm going tonight," he said shaking his hair out.

"Aw, come on Gil. It will be fun! After all, I'll be there!" Gil raised his eyebrow, grinned and ruffled Oz's hair.

"I guess it won't be _too _awful. Did you take your car here?" Oz nodded. "Okay, go back to your house and change. I'll pick you up at quarter to 7. Do some homework or something while waiting." Oz nodded, gave Gil a hug, breathing in his sweet sweaty smell, and none too suttley grabbed the cig out of Gil'z hand.

"Why are holding this anyways?" Oz said, playing with it as Gil packed his things.

"I like to hold it. It gives my hands something to do. If I can't smoke ciggerettes, I can at least hold one until my habit is completely broken." Gil, after much yelling on Oz's part, was finally kicking his habit. His ninth attempt since entering university. He was down to 2 cigs a week and Oz was very proud of Gil. Habit almost broken, Oz was worried that Gil might have (another) relapse. But he never showed _too _much concern- Oz didn't want Gil reading too much into that. Gil was a smart guy and it was hard enough to disguse his feelings already.

Oz was sprawled out on his bed, glarring at his beating clock. Oz went home after saying good bye to Gil. He practically sped home and jumped in the shower. After making sure he smelled squeaky clean, Oz rummaged through his closet for nearly an hour to find an outfit that said 'I'm-dressed-casually-and-this-took-no-time-at-all-to-prepare' while saying 'I-care-about-my-apperance-enough-to-not-look-like-a-dirty-bum'. After what seemed like forever, Oz finally decided on black jeans with attached suspenders that hung around his hips, a dark and light green stripped t-shirt and his black converse. Not too bad, just casual enough for Friday night but put together enough for a party. Oz brushed his teeth and rinsed with mouthwash, not knowing what the night might bring. Oz then flopped on his bed and hadn't moved since. He stared aimlessly at the clock, begging it to move faster.

"Knock knock," Ada said walking into his room. "What 'cha doing?"

"Waiting for Gil. Party tonight at Sharron's. Don't wait up." He said tonelessly. Ada walked over to his window and peered outside.

"Well, Mr. I'm so Excited, here comes Gil now." Oz jumped out of bed and ran over to the window. A barren street was there to greet him.

"Very funny Ada," Oz rolled his eyes. Ada smiled.

"That was for this morning. And man, can you run." Ada winked, gave Oz a small peck on the cheek and sanutered her way out of the room. "See you later. Have fun tonight!" Oz flopped down on his bed.

"Gil~ come on. Stop being so slow…" Gil whined into his pillow. He rested his eyes and started humming to himself. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

"Gil!" Oz ran out of his room and practially flew down the stairs. Oz ripped open the door and his jaw hit the floor.

Gil was standing outside the door looking sexier then usual. He wore a pressed black collared shirt that had the top button open, revealing the top of his naked chest and paired it with black skinny jeans and leather boots. A silver belt wrapped hugged Gil's hips and his raven black hair held a few water dropplets in it. Oz closed his mouth once he realised he had been staring and grinned.

"Wow Gil, going anywhere special?" Gil smiled and shook his head, a dropplet hitting Oz on the cheek.

"Oops, sorry," Gil said, wiping the water off Oz's face. "When I was about to leave, Break randomly decided to start talking to me. I just got home twenty minutes ago so my hair's still a little damp." Gil gave a visable full body scan of Oz and said "You look nice. I like the suspenders." Oz blushed a little bit and smiled back.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Oz said grabbing Gil and pulling him towards Gil's black Volvo. Oz jumped into the passenger's seat and started blasting the radio before Gil could even open his door. Gil rolled his eyes as Oz did the tedious task of running through every radio station to find a 'good' song. Oz finally settled with "You Make Me Feel…" by Cobra Starship.

"You could have started driving, you know," Oz said as Gil started pulling out of the driveway.

"And get distracted by the constant changes in the music, perhaps get into an accident? No thank you." Gil grunted, eyes focused on the road.

"Loosen up Gil~" Oz said. "We're on our way to a party and you're still all stiff-necked. Relax and live a little." Gil said nothing in return.

"Gil?"

"Focusing on driving. Shush." Oz couldn't help but laugh. And he laughed all the way to the party.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

…I know you guys all hate me. I haven't updated in two weeks. I would offer you this long explaination why I haven't but to make it short and sweet- my computer broke down and my final projects came first when it was fixed. I am truly sorry and I hope to update with the fifth chapter (the PARTY!) by Wednesday. In other more cheerful news- I am going to write a christmas one-shot! I plan to have it up on Christmas Eve so check that out if you want to~

Again, I am SUPER sorry that I am late and that this chapter is a little suckish. Hope to write soon! xoxo


	5. I kissed a boy and I liked it?

Chapter 5- I kissed a boy… and I liked it?

Oz and Gil turned onto Sharron's street and were both surprised. True to her word, there were only three other cars parked near Sharron's house. A low steady beat was eliminating from the house and the porch lights were on. Gil parked the car across the street and they both strolled over. The door was open, inviting the two young men inside. The house itself was pretty dark, the only lights coming from the kitchen and the basement. They slowly removed their shoes and tiptoed downstairs. About a dozen people were in the well furnished basement. An L-shaped leather couch was the center, with the basic TV and stereo system on one side of the room. A pool table was set up on the other part of the basement and a beaten looking fridge claimed one dark corner of the room. Fairy lights were strung across the room and on the support poles, giving the room enough light to see, but still kept it relatively dark.

"Gil, Oz!" Sharron said from behind them. They looked up at the top of the stairs and saw a smiling Sharron from behind them. She had changed out of her dance clothes into purple cardigan with white tank and black leggings. She was carrying about six bottles of beer, three in each hand. "Glad you guys made it!"

"Not like we had a choice," Gil mumbled.

"What was that Gilbert?" Sharron said, shooting him a look.

"Nothing!" he squeaked. Oz covered a laugh with his hand. Sharron was one of the few people that could scare the pants off Gil.

"I thought so." She said with a nod. "Now here, take a beer." She thrusted a beer into Gil's hand and continued her way down the stairs, handing drinks as she went along.

"I don't want to drink." Gil said, trying to give it back. "I drove Oz here and I have to get both of us home-"

"Oh, Gil," Oz rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a fuddy-duddy. Have a drink."

"You want one Oz?" Sharron asked, pointing the last bottle at the young boy.

"No!" "Sure!" were the responses. Gil looked like he was ready to murder Sharron, while Oz looked quite content.

"Oz, you are far too young to drink." Gil pouted.

"Gil, I'm seventeen." Oz said flatly, taking the drink from Sharron. "Uncle has already gotten me completely wasted before."

"Really?" Gil said slowly, raising his eyebrow.

"Sure, last summer, when you were on your weekend dance retreat." Oz said coolly. Okay, that wasn't _exactly_ true- his uncle _had _offered Oz a drink. And Oz _did _drink it- but to say he got 'completely wasted' was a _bit_ of an exaggeration. He had about half a can of beer on the hot summer day which had more of an affect on the boy's body, but to say he was 'smashed' was an overstatement. But Oz wasn't going to let _Gil_ ruin his evening. They both were there to have a good time and Oz wanted to be treated like all the other people at the party.

"Are you sure Oz?" Gil said as he watched someone open Oz's beer.

"Totally, drink up!" Oz smiled, chugging it down. The weird taste was slightly familiar to Oz, but it still was gross. Oz gave a small cough but disguised his disgust with a smile. Gil quietly took a sip of his own beer and took a seat over by the couch.

For the next two hours, the dancers indulged themselves in the party. Oz danced along to whatever was blasting on the speakers and Gil talked to who ever was sitting on the couch. Everyone had a great time, laughing and smiling. Soon, people started to leave, claiming they had homework to do or essays to write. Soon, the party of twelve turned into ten, then eight, then seven. At around 9:30, Sharron turned down the music and they all (they all being Oz, Gil, Sharron, Maddie Lou, Yukkio Brown, Misaki Flandeers, and Adam Crystal) sat down, exhausted from dancing. Oz curled up next to Gil, Oz on his third beer and Gil on his fourth. Sharron and Maddie were sitting on the floor, while Adam and Misaki sat on opposite ends of the couch. Yukkio had some how ended up on the floor behind the couch. Everyone sat in buzzed state, the party's energy still high even though their bodies had tired.

"Anyone want another drink?" Sharron asked, completely sober even though she herself was on her seventh beer. They all shook there heads.

"What now? I'm too tired- and too drunk- to keep dancing!" Maddie asked.

"Yurr sucha' leigh-t waght Maaaaaadddie," Yukkio snickered from behind the couch. Misaki rolled his eyes and peered to where she was laying down.

"Yeah, _she's _the lightweight."

"Why don't we play a game?" Adam said.

"Like what? Beer pong? I don't think that 'some people' can handle that right now until she sobers up." Misaki said, pointing over his shoulder at Yukkio.

"How about 'truth, dare, chicken'? Sharron said.

"Sure, but I've only played truth or dare. What's the chicken?" Oz asked from beside Gil.

"Well, obviously if it's truth, you answer a question truthfully. If it's dare, you have to do something. But if you pick dare and you just can't do it- you have to pick chicken. And the chicken is another set dare before the game starts that everyone has to do if they fail to do the dare." Adam said to Oz.

"So everyone in?" Sharron asked, a Cheshire cat like grin spreading across her face.

"Let's play." Oz said in a definite tone. "It will be fun." He said shooting Gil a look. Gil sighed and nodded with a small smile.

"Why not?" And so the game began.

"Whose first… Sharron, how about you?" Misaki asked.

"Alright, dare." Sharron grinned.

"I dare you to…eat this caramel off Yukkio's toe!" Misaki said, whipping a caramel out of his pocket.

"Ew, how long has that been in your pocket?" Sharron squealed.

"Long enough. Now come on. Oi, Yukkio, get your butt on this side of the couch!" After a moment of struggle on Yukkio's part, it was all set up- Yukkio had her foot up on the coffee table, the unwrapped caramel perched on her big toe.

"Eat up!" Yukkio laughed. Sharron wrinkled her nose, held her breath and quickly ate up the caramel. Everyone laughed as Sharron choked down the caramel. Sharron grabbed a beer and gave it a swig.

"It tasted like FEET!" she squirmed.

"It's probably because it was from Misaki's pocket!" Adam laughed.

"Alright… Maddie!" Sharron said. "Truth or dare!"

"Truth," she smiled.

"Alright… what's the farthest you have gotten- _with a girl_!" Maddie raised her eyebrows. She thought it over for a minute before answering.

"Boob grab while kissing. It was unintentional- I was going for her shoulder." Everyone chuckled at her honesty. And so the game went on- the young adults were forced to do an abundance of crazy things and to admit their most embarrassing moments. Adam had to lick Misaki's belly button, and Yukkio (drunkenly) told the group about the time she went #2 in the public drinking fountain (when she was drunk). Oz had always chosen dare- so he ended up throwing his underpants on the roof (unable to retrieve them in his drunken state), stood on his head for three minutes and licking one ear on each person. Gil always chose truth, confessing his greatest fears (cats) and embarrassingly told the story of how his brother (who was eleven at the time) walked in on the 16 year old Gil in the shower, thus causing a face-plant into the side of the toilet. The game continued for another hour or so before it was Gil's turn again.

"Gil~" Sharron said with a huff. "You always pick truth!"

"What's wrong with that?" Gil asked defensively.

"It's boring. He chooses dare!" Oz declared quite loudly (as a side affect of his drunken state).

"Alright then… Gil… I didn't see you dancing a lot at the beginning of the party did I?"

"I was busy talking to-"

"Well now you're not talking. You are going to not only _dance _Gilbert Nightray," Sharron said, standing up and walking over to the stereo "but you are going _pole dance, _with a sexy face, to a full song that _I _am choosing."

"NO!" Gilbert shouted his face a bright red colour. "I will not!"

"It's either dance now, or face the _CHICKEN DARE!" _Yukkio said, slightly more sober then she had been an hour ago. Gil's blush deepened. The dreaded chicken dare was a doosy- said person would have to strip down to practically nothing during dance class (for Oz, after the party) and do the Macarena while belting out the lyrics.

"Do I have a say?" Gil squeaked.

"Yes, you have a say on which of the three poles you want to dance on." Sharron said. "Now go pick." Gilbert sighed and walked over to the nearest pole. Everyone squeezed together on one side of the couch, Oz in the middle (with a perfect view of Gil's 'dancing pole').

"Ready Gi~lbert?" Sharron grinned.

"Oh wait!" Oz said, jumping up from the couch. He walked up to Gilbert and undid the rest of his shirt, so his chest was visible.

"Oz!" Gil yelled. Everyone laughed as Oz triumphantly strolled back to his place on the couch.

"Ready!" Oz said, the smirk on his face a mile wide. This was a good excuse as any to get Gilbert to show a little skin on Oz's behalf- Oz was slightly drunk as was Gilbert and they were at a party. Britney's Spears' 'Circus' started through the speakers and off he went.

At first, Gil was really stiff, but with the aid of everyone hooting and howling and catcalling (and the remainder of beer in his system), Gil loosened up. He really threw himself into it- wrapping his legs around the pole, using his dancer strength and flexibility to replicate pole dancing moves. Gil managed to keep a poker face throughout the entire dance but Oz- Oz on the inside was having a field day. Watching Gil's body sprawl out before him in such a seductive manner- his porcelain skin reflecting the fairy lights- it made Oz shiver. His heart beat louder and louder in his chest. That was it- Oz knew for sure- he _defiantly, without a doubt, 100% _… had some figuring out to do concerning his feelings for the older dancer. As the long three minutes came to an end, Gilbert slowed his dancing and timed his dance to end perfectly with the song. The crowd of dancers jumped off the couch and broke out into a buzzed applause.

"Well done Gil!"

"Very sexy Gil!"

"Daaayum!"

Gil blushed and offered a small smile. Sharron gave Gil a firm pat on the butt which made both Gil and Oz turn red (but for different reasons).

"What a pro Gilly," Sharron winked. "You should do that for actual money. Do you know how much a guy can make in a night?"

"I'm _never _doing that again!" Gil said, sitting down, his shirt flapped around (Gil was too lazy or drunk to redo the buttons).

"Never say never Gil~" Oz said, climbing onto Gil's lap.

"Well then Mr. Never-Say-Never, truth or dare?" Gil said to Oz.

"Dare, of course," Oz said confidently.

"Um… guys? I need a little help. What do we dare him?" Gil asked, looking around at the other's faces.

"Well, he's done everything!" Maddie yelled. "Licked ears, run around in circles, thrown his underpants on the roof-"

"Which, by the way Sharron, I'd like back sometime," Oz interrupted.

"The only thing he hasn't done yet is- ohhhhhhhh." Sharron grinned. "I know~" Everyone stared at her, waiting for the answer.

"Oz, we dare you to make out with _Gil! _For a whole minute._" _Everyone gave a little scream of laugher and both Gil and Oz's faces turned cherry red.

"W-what?" Oz stuttered.

"Sharron that's so- so _childish!_" Gil protested.

"You heard me. Pucker up." Sharron said, reaching into her pocket. Oz turned to face Gil, his position switching so that he straddled the older.

"Oz, you don't have to," Gil said, a blush evident on his cheeks.

"Shut up Gil," Oz said, pretending to be confident. Oz's insides were close to exploding. _This is it- _Oz thought to himself. _This will prove once and for all what's going on. Or at least, give me something to go off of. _Now Oz, though a cute funny guy, had never seriously kissed anyone. His old girlfriend- Alice- had been his first kiss. But they only kissed once. Everything else was cheek kisses- she wasn't big on PDA or and DA for that matter. So, for Oz to be giving his second kiss away- to Gil for Christ's sake- was scary. _Come on, just do it!_ Oz thought to himself, feeling the heat rise in his neck. Gil just stared at Oz, watching his actions with careful eyes. Gold met emerald in a stare down. Oz could feel Gil's warm breath on his face, it smelled vaguely of beer and mint.

"For God's sake, just kiss him!" Maddie yelled. Oz took a breath and forced his lips unto Gil's.

Gil's lips were surprisingly soft and warm. Despite the aroma of beer on Gil's breath, his mouth tasted richer. It had a flavor that Oz could only place as Gil. Although Oz was aware of everyone squealing from excitement, the noise was muffled. It didn't seem as loud as his own heartbeat. Through Oz's closed eyes, he could sense a flash of light, like a firework. _Do I open my eyes? _Oz wondered. Oz let his eyes flutter open to find that Gil's eyes were closed. Black eyelashes dusted against his cheeks, tickling him. A blush was evident on Gil's face, but Oz was the one trembling. Gil placed a hand on Oz' hip, steady him, letting him know that it was okay. Oz placed a hand on Gil's bare chest to steady himself. Then, all too quickly, it was over. Gil pulled away, leaving Oz's lips oddly cold. The noise poured into Oz's ears, bringing him back to reality. Everyone was laughing and smiling, hooting and cat calling.

"That was so beautiful," Sharron smiled, wiping away a fake tear.

"Blagh," Oz smiled, quickly disguising his stunned expression. "Gil, you taste like beer."

"Sorry," Gil offered a weak smile of forgiveness. Oz blushed a little and crawled back to Gil's side, tucking himself neatly under Gil's arm.

"That defiantly topped everything else that happened tonight!" Sharron sighed. "And I have the video and pictures to prove it!"

"VIDEO!" Gil screamed.

"PICTURES?" Oz yelled.

And thus ended there first romantic moment- and their first kiss.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hey guys! I'm so sorry! My internet has been down forever and I just finished editing this chapter! I should have the next one typed up by Thursday (if my unreliable internet doesn't give out AGAIN) so please be kind!

So there we go- the first kiss of many! Kekeke I hope you guys like it~ Keep in mind I'm still a new writer and all my stories/chapters are unbetaed so if there is a grammar or spelling mistake, lemme know!

Hope you like it!

xoxox

p.s. the 'flash' that Oz saw during the kiss was a flash from Sharron's camera. Kekeke ;)


End file.
